


Wolves Without Teeth

by taemtree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I have to work on kiss scenes, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm practicing my writing, M/M, No Smut, anyway enjoy, literally they just make out, theres nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemtree/pseuds/taemtree
Summary: Renjun is sexually frustrated and also happens to be in love with his best friendI'm doing this to practice my writing and expand my skill level! (mainly for my own benefit but like, it's cute)





	Wolves Without Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> title: [Of Monsters and Men](https://open.spotify.com/track/1bhpub6BolgKXDD7iMkYTZ?si=R1G3ugV1TcuYI0_DBeC_HQ)

Jaemin’s hands angled to cup Renjun’s jawline, fingers tracing the curves of his neck: fingers soft against the warm skin. 

Renjun could feel Jaemin’s hand brushing his waist, and he sucked in a breath when it slid onto the small of his back. The hand was protective, yet far from possessive. It asked a question, but also spoke an answer. Do you want this? I want you.

He was pulled closer into Jaemin’s warm embrace, chests pressed flush against one another. Renjun felt his breath hitch once again with the soft strokes of Jaemin’s fingers along his spine, touch burning through the thin fabric of his shirt, and the tickling sensation of his fingers brushing -just barely- over the sensitive skin at his nape. 

Renjun finally procured the courage to look up into his beautiful eyes, dark with lust, nearing hawklike. In his gaze there was also a fondness that sparkled, seemingly glowing with an innocent love, untainted in the midst of Renjun’s desperation. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but Jaemin’s hot whisper near his ear stopped him mid-breath; “shh, just wait, sweetheart,” it said. It prompted him to slide his eyelids closed and sneak a quick kiss to Jaemin’s collarbone: prominent and shadowed in the cool light of mid-spring. 

He felt the pause in Jaemin’s wandering fingertips, grip tightening _ever so slightly_ upon his hip bone, slipping a fraction beneath his shirt. His warm hands caused it to ride up a bit, stopping just below his ribs, and Renjun could not tell if it was the chilly air that was the cause of his shudder, or the teasing graze of a fingernail along the waistline of his denim. 

He could not tell if this was a dream or not; it felt too real, though the warmth so, so _ridiculously addicting,_ could be something out of a fantasy. He barely noticed that they were moving backwards until his shoulder blades met the wall, Jaemin’s firm hand on his back receiving most of the shock. 

Renjun allowed himself the luxury of leaning back against it, head tilted backwards and much to his obliviousness, exposing the length of his pale neck to the silver sun, settling into softer tones and giving off a rose glow. 

The chill of the wall was a supposed counterpart against the trails of heat left by Jaemin’s hands alone, at least that is what Renjun was anticipating. But more coals were added to the fire as Jaemin’s head tilted down and his lips met the surface of his smooth neck, visibly untouched. 

A whimper spilled from Renjun’s lips, quiet enough to be heard only by an ear within inches, and soft enough to be felt only slightly from where Jaemin’s lips resided upon his adam’s apple. 

Without leaving their place upon Jaemin’s shoulders, Renjun’s hands slid farther until his fingers clasped, locking around the width of Jaemin’s shoulders, erasing the last inch of space existing between them. The hot breath and damp kisses along his jugular flushed his pale neck darker, though already glowing from the dim sunset illuminating the affair on the rooftop that evening. 

Tilting his chin downward, Renjun blinked his eyes open, glazed with an expression alluding to _something,_ something that was not there before. 

His gaze jumped to Jaemin’s lips, the cool air nipping at his throat, warm and flushed from the presence of a mouth only moments earlier. For only a second, their eyes met. Want meeting need, desperation seeking reciprocation. The second passed, and once again, his eyes slipped closed as he felt Jaemin’s breaths draw nearer, head tilting marginally to the right.

The first was simple: one mouth pressed to another. Quick, dry; a peck, if you will. Renjun’s eyes blinked open, and he stood for a moment, looking at Jaemin, whose eyes lingered closed, as if he were memorizing the moment, every taste, every touch, every emotion. 

Then his eyes too, opened, and suddenly Renjun could not think; only feel. Feel the way Jaemin’s lips fit against his: mouth sliding over his completely, leaving no part of his lips untouched, skin chasing skin.

Renjun should already be accustomed to the feverish heat that had come first occupying his neck, but as his fingers raked through Jaemin’s hair, he couldn’t fight the hot chills arising over his body. He noticed his shirt riding up again, Jaemin’s rough fingertips tracing his ribcage and caressing his sides. 

His body released another shudder after a few minutes of light kisses when Jaemin’s tongue finally worked up the courage to slide along the length of his bottom lip. He parts his lips automatically, offering free reign to the inside of his mouth, to which Jaemin accepted hesitantly, tongue gently curving around his teeth and meeting his own, slick and smooth and pleasurable. 

He let out another embarrassing whine as Jaemin took the opportunity to curl his tongue around Renjun’s and suck slightly, the hand trailing his waistline moved to grab at one of his wrists, thumb tracing slow circles onto his skin. If the kisses began as slow and sweet, they had now become lustful, desperation made obvious with the quickened pace and passion. 

Renjun’s fingers tugged at the buttons on Jaemin’s shirt, fitting his fingers in the holes between to stroke the hot skin. He felt Jaemin lean into his touch, the hand at the small of his back sliding up to cup his face, fingers brushing his jawbone and mouth stealing kiss after kiss. Their tongues moved together in a sort of dance only they knew. 

Renjun used his hand gripping the other’s hair to angle Jaemin’s face until he could successfully suck the other’s bottom lip into his mouth. He paused slightly at the low moan that escaped in a breath, then continued with dragging his tongue over the swollen lip lightly, leaving the skin tingling and red. 

At some point, Jaemin had snatched his hands towards Renjun’s thighs and lifted him off the ground, back pressed into the wall, kisses deepening. They would stop at odd times, just to open their eyes and give each other pleasure-ridden looks. They leaned back in only to—

 

“Renjun?” 

Renjun jolted up at the feeling of Jaemin’s hand squeezing his thigh in a warning. The teacher was looking at him strangely, and he guiltily asked him to repeat the question. 

Blushing slightly, Renjun’s eyes flicker over to glance at his best friend, who gave him an odd look. 

He sighs. _Well, that was a bust._


End file.
